There are numerous examples of printers and other printing devices which utilize a printing ribbon to transfer ink to a printing media. A printing ribbon typically includes a substrate, and a functional layer which includes a coloring agent or an ink that is applied to printing media during printing. For example, a thermal transfer printer can use a printing ribbon that has a substrate and a functional layer having a thermally sensitive ink that reacts and transfers from the printing ribbon to the media upon exposure to heat from a print head.
Printing ribbons are generally removably installed in a printer. As having a finite length, spent printing ribbons need to be replenished with fresh printing ribbons as and when consumed. The task of replenishing a printer with a fresh printing ribbon is typically carried out manually, which introduces the possibility for human error. Thus, sometimes a printing ribbon may be incorrectly installed or improperly oriented in a printer. Additionally, sometimes the wrong printing ribbon might be installed in a printer. Even with an automated system for replenishing a printing ribbon, the possibility for error still exists. Typically, a printing ribbon will be provided as wound upon a spool, with the ribbon unwinding and passing the functional layer facing and in proximity to and between the print head and the printing media during printing. If a printing ribbon happens to be installed with an improper orientation, then the substrate will face the printing media instead of the functional layer, and the printer and printing ribbon will not function as intended to transfer ink from the functional layer to the media. Additionally, a printer and printing ribbon may not function as intended when the printing ribbon installed in the printer happens to be the wrong printing ribbon for the printer or for an intended print job.
In some situations, it can be difficult to identify the proper orientation for a printing ribbon when installing the printing ribbon in a printer. For example, some users may struggle to distinguish the functional layer from a substrate of a printing ribbon and then remain mindful of which orientation to install the printing ribbon so that the functional layer faces the printing media when properly installed. This can be an issue particularly in environments with poor lighting or where operators are busy. Additionally, sometimes a printing ribbon may have a configuration such that a user cannot see the functional layer in a fresh spool or cartridge. For example, sometimes a printing ribbon can be wound inside a protective wrapper or casing, and/or a leader of ribbon may be provided which does not contain any coloring agent or ink. Moreover, printing ribbons are available as both an inwound spool, meaning the functional layer faces inward the spool, and as an outwound spool, meaning the functional layer faces outward the spool. Additionally, there are numerous different kinds of printing ribbons many of which can look alike. These various combinations and alternatives add compounding sources of error, further increasing the possibility for a printing ribbon to be installed with an improper orientation or for the wrong printing ribbon to be installed in a printer. Even further, sometimes there will exist a nominal level of errors which tend to happen despite all the best intentions.
The cost associated with even periodic improperly oriented or otherwise incorrectly installed printing ribbons can be significant, especially in high-volume production environments. Sometimes a printer may process print jobs with an improperly oriented or incorrect printing ribbon, resulting in wasted ribbon and printing media. There are also costs associated with downtime and rework resulting from an improperly oriented printing ribbon or an incorrect printing ribbon having been installed. Additionally, in some settings these issues may go unnoticed for quite some time, and/or a user may be unable to quickly respond and correct these issues.
At least in view of the foregoing issues and shortcomings, there exists a need for improved devices, systems. The present disclosure addresses the foregoing issues and shortcomings, for example, by providing devices, systems, and methods configured for detecting an improperly oriented printing ribbon and/or an incorrect printing ribbon having been installed, including devices, systems, and methods configured to trigger a response in the event of an improperly oriented or incorrect printing ribbon and/or to confirm proper installation of a printing ribbon. Additionally provided are devices, systems, and methods configured to provide proper installation of a printing ribbon and to ascertain an orientation of a printing ribbon and/or to identify a printing ribbon.